Stonepack
Stonepack is the main setting of RWTP: Wolf Story. It is one of the six packs, and has many of the protagonists. Description Stonepack is one of the six major packs. They live in the taiga's coniferous forest much like the other packs; however, they are different, in that their territory is much more mountainous than the other territories, hence their name. Their paws are tough and callused as a result, and this gives them strength. Their diet consists of most any creature found in the forest. Once a day or less, one or two wolves, usually the alphas, will track down a herd of large prey (such as elk) and lead the pack on a hunt. After the kill, the pack is called to eat. Sometimes, however, kill will be dragged to the densite, such as in the case of a heavily pregnant she-wolf who can't run far. History of Battles Alpha Skirmish Stonepack's first skirmish in the story was when Darkpack plotted to pit Pinepack and Stonepack against one another. Atra was caught in the act, and Senkah came to investigate. Zero was fighting her at the border; Senkah demanded answers on why Atra was on her territory. Atra claimed that Zero had attacked her first, and that it was Pinepack who had been on all three packs' territories; however, Senkah did not believe her. The two sisters fought, and eventually Atra fled, threatening Stonepack's annihilation. Though after this event, Darkpack declared war on Stonepack, Senkah and Stonepack didn't until months later. Unclaimed Territory Battle Aki is mentioned to have been involved in a battle in the unclaimed territory, involving Emeraldpack, Ameroq, Darkpack, and Pinepack. However, no other wolves were involved, and the battle is only mentioned. Stonepack vs. Darkpack I Stonepack's first full-blown, major battle was when Darkpack executed the final part of their first plan. Cedar The fight started when Atra and River brought the pack to Stonepack. Ebony was sent in to lead a separate group, including Fox, Cedar, Nighta, Tawny, Reed, and West, while Atra and River led the rest of the pack a separate way. Aki arrived and attacked Atra; it is not mentioned how the fight went, as a perspective is not offered. When Ebony's group appeared at the edge of Stonepack's densite, Mari snarled at them to leave, but instead Ebony taunted her. Mari attacked him rashly; Zero is mentioned to fight with Nighta, and Sierra is also mentioned to fight with West. Cedar betrayed Stonepack, and attacked Faedon first. The two battled for awhile, up until Cedar attempted to back her into Aki's den. It failed, however; Cedar wound up fighting with Rain, and Faedon fought with Luna. Nighta came to assist Cedar when she was getting beaten; she ran, and ended up fighting with Faedon again. Aki and Quartz joined in with Faedon fighting against Cedar. Faedon was almost killed by Cedar, until Aki interfered and threw Cedar off balance. Aki yelled with disgust that he had once loved Cedar, and that he would have asked her to be his mate today, had the fight not happened, but not after her betrayal. This broke Cedar's heart, and she was knocked unconscious by being thrown into a rock. Faedon went back into battle after Cedar was (temporarily) defeated. She attacked Moonsky and Reed, briefly fighting with them. Her plan was to quickly throw one down, and then take the other, but this didn't work out and she panicked. Luckily, the two parents heard their son's cry somewhere off in the battlefield, and they fled. Faedon is attacked by Atra shortly afterwards. Faedon was no match for the Darkpack alpha's fighting skills, and she is quickly overwhelmed. Atra managed to pin Faedon, while River and Luna restrained Senkah nearby. Atra almost dealt Faedon's final blow, but Cedar, who had regained consciousness, had a change of heart. She realized that Stonepack had been what she wanted, not endless power. She accepted that Stonepack would most likely never trust her again if they didn't exile her, and that Aki would probably never love her again. She attacked and threw Atra off of Faedon, and Atra was too stunned to fight back. Faedon was in awe of Cedar's bravery as she disowned Darkpack. But, shortly after, Atra came back and attacked Cedar, who had no time to run. Cedar was killed, only managing to say a few last words before she died. Faedon was enraged by Cedar's death, and attempted to rush back off into the battle. Aki managed to stop her, though she is later seen attacking Atra with Quartz anyway. Atra easily tossed the two wolves aside, and instead, battled with Senkah. The two wolves were evenly matched, and it was one of the most violent fight sin the entire battle. It wasn't until Hades joined in that Atra was defeated; she fought against both of them for a short time, but she was soon too weak and outmatched to continue. Reluctantly, Atra called to her pack to flee. Despite their painstakingly crafter plan, Darkpack was forced to flee at the end of the long, hard battle. AFTER THE BATTLE: *Cedar is killed, and despite the fact that she was a traitor, Stonepack mourns her. *Senkah and Atra have their first major fight in battle. *Faedon participated in her first battle. more coming soon as more chapters are released Wolves Ranks Alpha Female: : Senkah Alpha Male: : Hades Betas: : Aki : Faedon Packmates: : Zero : Cedar : Quartz : Rain : Thunder : Nike : Sierra : Mari Category:Stonepack Category:Packs